Snapped
by Stephane Richer
Summary: Murasakibara interrupts him. "Eh, Mido-chin? You can't see? How many fingers am I holding up?"


Snapped

Disclaimer: Don't own_.__  
_

* * *

Wearing glasses inside of a sweaty gym can be more than a bit problematic, especially when one is playing basketball. Every time they take a break, everyone else drinks water or rests, but Midorima Shintarou cleans his glasses, pulling out the cloth tucked in the pocket of his shorts and rubbing the lenses over until the dust, sweat and grime vanishes and they practically shine (of course, his vision has gotten so bad that he has to hold them a specific distance away from his eyes so he can see this, but he's gotten used to that). He's so intent upon wiping them down that he doesn't hear the footsteps approach and all of a sudden his glasses are snatched by a large, sweaty hand.

Midorima squints. This person is taller than him, so it can only be Murasakibara. "Give me back my glasses."

"Hm," says Murasakibara. Is he eating again? Something is sticking out of his mouth, and for a horrible instant Midorima wonders if it might be his glasses. He can feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, getting more intense because he's so nervous and this blur of everything around him is really making him dizzy. He squints harder and leans in closer to Murasakibara. No, that's just another snack in his mouth. His right arm is raised into the air, presumably holding Midorima's glasses.

"Murasakibara, I need to be able to see the basketball when someone is passing it to me—"

Murasakibara interrupts him. "Eh, Mido-chin? You can't see? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Goddamn it. They always, always, _always_ ask this question. "I don't have time for your silly games. Give me back my glasses."

Murasakibara continues to hold his hand up in the air. Midorima makes a lunge for it, but Murasakibara stands on his tiptoes and Midorima can't reach it. Having arms this long is simply unfair, and for the first time in his life Midorima wishes he was taller. Murasakibara laughs and Midorima keeps jumping, slapping at Murasakibara's arm and trying to pull it down.

Murasakibara starts retreating, jogging backwards and Midorima gets dizzier and more disoriented with every step as he tries to keep up, attempting to focus his eyes on the purple smudge that is Murasakibara's hair. He's almost caught up when Murasakibara trips and goes sprawling backwards. Midorima winces as he hears the unmistakable crunch of breaking glass—he must have dropped them or stepped on them or sat on them or something, not that it matters because the result is still the same.

"Oops," Murasakibara says, rising to a sitting position. "I think there's a piece of glass in my hand."

"What do you mean there's a piece of glass in your hand?"

"Ahh, I fell on top of my hand. Your glasses got broken—"

"You broke them!" Midorima is on the verge of hysterics, suddenly breathing very hard and fast and panicking, unable to focus his vision on anything in front of him because it's all too far away, so he closes his eyes and folds his knees up.

"Ah, don't cry, Mido-chin," Murasakibara says, and that had better be a note of guilt in his voice.

Midorima tries to take deep breaths. "I'm not crying, and you're going to have to buy me a new pair."

"But I don't have any money."

Midorima raises his head, reaches out and grips Murasakibara's ankle. "Buy. Me. A. New. Pair."

Before Murasakibara can respond, footsteps approach. The small size and crimson hair on the figure signify Akashi. Oh, fuck, their break must be over.

"Murasakibara. Midorima. What seems to be the problem?"

From his tone of voice, Midorima can tell Akashi already knows the answer. Nevertheless, Murasakibara answers. "Mido-chin's glasses broke and got glass in my hand."

"You left out the part where you stole them and broke them when you tripped because you thought it would be a good idea to walk backwards!"

"Midorima," Akashi says, voice firm. "You do have a spare set of glasses, correct?"

He nods. "They're in the classroom." It's a much cleaner storage space than the locker room, and, as it happens, halfway across the school.

"Aomine, you will go to your classroom and fetch them for me," Akashi says. Midorima is about to raise an objection (he absolutely does _not_ trust a careless guy like that with his precious glasses) when Akashi adds, "Treat them as carefully as you would your own body." It's a warning that even Aomine can understand.

"Now, then, Murasakibara, you must go to the nurse and get the glass out of your hand. Take Midorima with you; he cannot practice right now either. Momoi, you will call the janitor about cleaning up the broken glass."

How is Midorima supposed to get to the nurse's office if he can't see anything? Akashi seems to anticipate this as well. "It would be best for you two to hold hands, although perhaps not in Murasakibara's current condition. Midorima, you should hold on to his arm."

It's an odd request, but then again most of Akashi's requests (well, orders, Midorima really should call a spade a spade, shouldn't he?) are odd. Midorima gropes around the air for a few seconds before latching on to Murasakibara's (disgustingly sweaty) forearm. It's so large that he has to clasp both hands around it in order to keep his grip. Murasakibara begins walking (does he even know where the nurse's office is?) and Midorima finds himself tripping and bumping around, unsure of which direction Murasakibara is going (of course, Murasakibara does not walk in a straight path, and smacking his forehead on one extremely low doorframe that he's long since learned to duck under (although it's awfully hard to duck accurately when he can't see the damn thing coming).

His head is pounding when they finally reach the nurse's office, and he reaches up and it's really tender. The nurse offers him an ice pack for the bruise that's beginning to form and thanks him for accompanying his injured "friend". Then, the nurse gets to work on Murasakibara.

"Here, you can hold your friend's hand, and squeeze if it hurts." Midorima scowls. Does the nurse not realize how strong Murasakibara's grip is?

He howls like a small child when she digs the tweezers in, squeezing Midorima's hand so hard he's sure he can hear the bones breaking, and just as he's sure his entire hand will snap into little tiny pieces, flesh and all, the squeezing stops. Midorima snatches away his right hand, gently massaging it in his left. He hears the sound of tape being unraveled, and soon Murasakibara's hand is wrapped up.

"Ah, Mido-chin, we're twins!" Murasakibara's hand floats into Midorima's field of view, and he grabs it to keep it steady so he can focus on it. Except for the fact that the bandages go around the palm of his right hand instead of the fingers on his left and it's unevenly done, it does look the same—the same kind of bandages wrapped over and over around.

The nurse walks out to deal with her other patients, leaving them sitting on the cot together. "Don't forget to use your ice pack," she says as she shuts the curtain behind her.

"I could have done a much neater job with the bandages," Midorima mutters.

"Did you want to put them on me yourself?" His tone is playful and teasing.

"No," Midorima snaps.

Murasakibara lifts up the ice pack from Midorima's thigh and places it back on his forehead. He leans his face in closer, and Midorima is suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that he has not let go of Murasakibara's right hand. Murasakibara's face is now close enough to be almost in focus. There is only silence as they breathe, steadily (Midorima wants to panic, feels as if he should be panicking again, but somehow now he just can't).

Murasakibara leans in even closer and places his lips on Midorima's. He's now so close that he's a blur again, so Midorima has to shut his eyes. For some reason, he wants to kiss back, and he's tired and dizzy and confused and sick of thinking so he just does, lets Murasakibara stick his tongue into his mouth and moans at the way Murasakibara's hand feels reaching up under his shirt (what happened to the ice pack? Who cares?) and the way he finally does break the kiss, slowly and evenly closing his mouth and drawing away. Midorima keeps his eyes shut as Murasakibara tugs on his shirt (although he winces and almost opens them when he hears the sound of fabric tearing) and then he's kissing Midorima's neck and licking at the sweaty skin under the top of his shirt and oh, this feels so good and he needs to be closer right now, so Midorima tucks one of his ankles between Murasakibara's and rubs his knee against the back of Murasakibara's calf.

Murasakibara bites down on Midorima's neck and it kind of hurts and he knows it's going to leave a bruise (he bruises so easily that every visit to the doctor's office leaves him looking like some sort of junkie when he's only gotten a couple of vaccinations,) in addition to the wicked one on his forehead but it also feels so good and he craves this kind of close contact with Murasakibara's mouth (what is wrong with him?) so he doesn't pull away or do anything, just leans in harder, trying to send the message across nonverbally.

Midorima hears the sound of someone clearing his throat. Shit. He jerks his leg back from between Murasakibara's so it's crossed over his other leg, conveniently hiding his obvious erection, and turns his face away from Murasakibara and opens his eyes to try and get a good look at whoever their visitor is. Luckily (or unluckily, he can't really decide which it is at this particular moment) it's not the nurse; it's his teammates.

Midorima is flustered and embarrassed to say the absolute least and part of him really wants Murasakibara's lips on his skin again but part of him screams no, no, no, they did not feel absolutely wonderful and the only reason he's blushing and his heart is beating faster is that he's surprised by the team's entrance. "Do you have my spare glasses?"

Akashi places the pair into Midorima's sweaty palm, and he opens them up and places them on his face, adjusting the angle for a few seconds before it all feels right. The world around him spins into focus. He looks down at his shirt in horror, because it's definitely got a rip in it and what will his parents say? He'll have to get a new shirt as well as new glasses.

"You're paying for that, too," Midorima says with a glare at Murasakibara.

Aomine looks like he's going to choke on something and Kise looks totally shell-shocked. Midorima blushes all over again—were they really going at it that hard? He's about to snap something at Murasakibara again when the taller boy pulls him onto his lap and kisses his cheek, knocking Midorima's glasses askew. All-too-aware of the events that have just transpired and the fact that he has no other spare pairs, Midorima jerks his head away. "Watch the glasses."

Murasakibara plucks them off Midorima's face and gives them back to Akashi.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You don't need them right now," Mursasakibara says. "And Mido-chin's eyes are pretty. I want to see them."

He kisses Midorima's neck and his hands start playing with the tear in Midorima's shirt and this isn't fair, none of it, not at all, and Midorima can't even say how unfair it is because the only sounds that escape his lips right now are totally undignified squeals.

"Akashi-kun, we'd better leave."


End file.
